The 257th Hunger Games
Hi I'm bree28 ''and these are my first ever Hunger Games. I would like it if you could give me feedback on these Games. Thanks Summary It is the 257th Hunger Games and these games require, luck, quick thinking and guessing. These Games also require you to tell me parts of what happening in these games. For example you have to pick a number between 1 - 4 and for your tribute(s). Finally '"May the Odds Be Ever in your Favour".' Rules #Captiol and Distict 13 are allowed #Please make your tributes detailed, also please notify me if they have special relationships with other tributes #No Mary Sues #You're allowed 3 tributes each #Reservation last 2 days Tributes Alliences Tributes highlighted in '''bold' are the leaders of the alliance. Tributes underlined are the co-leaders of the alliance. Carrers Peyton Smith (1), Scarlet Scarface (6), Alicia Calvert (2), Kammie Lathorn ©, Coral Seaside (4), Shark Island (4), Konami Aretino (1), Akumai "Tenshin" Kubava (2) District 5 Alliance Electrick Sparks (5), Electrica Sparks (5) Loners Rosalia Lambert (3), Katta Wallace (10), District 8, 9, 11, 12,13 Allience Noami Islan (8), Savannah Darnell (9), Carolin Slate (11), Amber Burn (13), Kaylee Mellark (12), Edward Swan (12) Distict 10 and 13 Mallory Persistance (10), Favian Forthwind (13) Tribute Gallery bLANK.jpg|Dolovhhov Fraser - Capitol Kammie Lathorn.png|Kammie Lathron - Capitol Konami Aretino.png|Konami Aretino - D1 Peyton Smith.png|Peyton Smith - D1 Akumai Kubaya.png|Akumai Kubava - D2 Alicia Calvert.png|Alicia Calvert - D2 bLANK.jpg|Fagon Kellon - D3 Rosalia Lambert.png|Rosalia Lambert - D3 Shark Island.png|Shark Island - D4 Coral Seaside.png|Coarl Seaside - D4 Electrik Sparks.png|Electrik Sparks - D5 Electrica Sparks.png|Electrica Sparks - D5 Hunter Brown.png|Hunter Brown - D6 Scarlet Scarface.png|Scarlet Scarface - D6 Brux Konin.png|Brux Konin - D7 Janine Konin.png|Janine Konin - D7 Erhen Flemar.png|Erthen Flemar - D8 Naomi Islan.png|Naomi Islan - D8 bLANK.jpg|Dragon Powell - D9 Savannah Darnell.png|Savannah Dranell - D9 KattaWallace.png|Katta Wallace - D10 Mallory.png|Mallory Percistance - D10 Textil Archeus.png|Textil Archeus - D11 Carolin Slate 8.png|Carolin Slate - D11 bLANK.jpg|Edward Swan - D12 Kaylee Mellark.png|Kaylee Mellark - D12 Favian Forthwind.png|Favin Forthwind - D13 Amber Burn.png|Amber Burn - D13 Arena This year's arena is different. The tributes will be flown into the arena by hovercraft were they will land onto a platform. Each platform contains 4 tributes. Below the platforms is the arena. On the platform is 4 glasses. Each glass contains a different potion. The arena below constis of a cornicopia surrounded by water and it is divided into 4 sections. Section 1 is a forest, Section 2 is a Ocean, Section 3 is a moutain and Section 4 is going to be added later in the games (Tell me what you want). Arena Outfit Black high lace up boots, Black leather jacket with the tribute's distict number on the back and a singlet or shirt. Twists *There are 2 victors, '''one male, one female *Tributes will be challenged in many areas (Strength, speed, mentally ect..) *You are involved (you are your tribute) Introduction The 257th Games have begun. This year there will be a twist. In groups of 4 the tributes will be flown onto a platform with 4 glass bottles, 2 kill, 1 changes you, and the other lets you live. Let the games begin. and ''"May the odds be ever in your favour". ' Training Scores The Blood Bath Fangon Kellon I walk into the room, my stylist gives me a braclet, I look confused but nod it off and put it on my wrist. I see my tube come down into the room. "Good luck" my stylist says. I get into the tube and it shots off. I am coming up to the surface of the arena, expecting it to stop but it doesn't, it keeps going up. I get a good look at the arena. The cornucopia, surrounded by 4 sections an ocean, a mountain range, and a forest. The one to my far right is blocked off. My tube stops and I look at it confused, do they expect us to jump down or something? A small hovercraft comes over and splits into 4 as the 2 tubes to my right and 1 to my left walk onto the platforms into the hovercraft. It closes the door and flies off. I look at the 4 other tributes, and finally Peyton speaks up. "Looks like you were the one who got the bracelet,". I look to her "And you have a problem with that". I question her "No just breaking the ice,". She answers camly. After a good 10 minutes Peyton says "We're here". The 4 doors open again and I walk out onto a platform. We each stand on our podiem and I see everyone else now. In front of us is 4 jars. The clock counts down and I look at the jars , wondering what to do. 5,4,3,2,1, BOOM!!!! I run for the jar closet to me and grab it and drink it down, it burns the back of my throat but I feel allot more calm. I see Peyton on the floor screaming in pain as the jar rolls out of her hand. Amber and Brux look fine even though Brux looks like he is going to faint any second becuse there isn't eought oxegen. I jump of the platform and hit the ground. Now is my shot to get the good weapons. I think to myself, "Let the bloodbath begin." Category:Hunger Games